battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Sign
Ms. Sign (カンバン娘 kanban musume, Signboard Girl) is a White enemy that appears in the Main Chapters, Challenge Battle, and Legend Stages. Enemy This enemy appears in almost any level when the player takes too much time, normally when the player's timed score reaches 0. She is not a threat and is mostly just there to signify that you are taking too long, however she still does attack, dealing one damage per hit. In some levels, there are different conditions for when and how Ms. Sign spawns, and in an even smaller selection of levels, they indicate Assassin Bears that are about to be spawned. In Last Gang, Ms. Sign may spawn earlier than usual (2 mins 6.6s), along with Assassin Bears. Specifically in Chubby B. Goode, Ms. Sign spawns twice (first at 10 mins, second one at 14 mins 26.6s), and after that the player will end up facing highly magnified Assassin Bears afterwards. Strangely, in Learned to Love, Ms. Signs are completely replaced by Assassin Bears. In Gouache Ghouls, Ms. Sign spawns infinitely after 66.6 secs, taking up the enemy limit. If you hit the base before that happens, extremely buffed Angels will appear and destroy the player's base. However in some levels she can be used as a cheese method. For example, the level Dark Souls (Insane) can be cheesed by waiting 15 minutes for her to spawn over and over until there are 10 of them since there are no more enemy's allowed out than 10. (Takes 2 hours and 30 minutes for this to happen) Dictionary English Version Her family structure is father, mother, brother and a "daddy". Wants to marry out ASAP. She comes out when you take too long. Japanese Version Variants Angel Fanboy A weak Metal enemy that exists to remind the player that anti-Floating abilities won't work on Angels. Holds a sign saying "Angel Alert!! Angels ignore Anti-Floating type enemies!!". Festival Ms. Sign (Event Enemy) A variant of Ms. Sign that appears in A Cultured Festival. Has less health, range and knockbacks, but slightly more speed and attack damage. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *Prior to version 1.5.2, the sign message changed depending on the device language (English or Japanese). Now as of version 2.0.0 and higher, the sign will always display Japanese text as the English Battle Cats is lost. The English text used to be "Too late!! Come back stronger!!" *In the new English re-release, she is referred to as Ms. Sign and her sign now reads "Too slow!! Try harder next time!!" *In some Stories of Legend stages, Assassin Bears will be spawned after Ms. Sign for more challenges, forcing the player to defeat those stages quickly. *In the Korean version, it is said that Doge is her pet. *This enemy has the second highest amount of knockbacks, with Gummy Cat in the first place *There is currently a "cheesing strategy" for many levels (Notably in Dark Souls and Deathhawk) with weak to mid-level peons involving this enemy that exploits her many knockbacks. If you wait for ten Ms. Signs to spawn, no other enemies will, including the boss. From there you can use Wall Cats to knock her back, and then summon your high-damage attackers. Note that this takes 75 minutes WITH a speed up, so it should only be used as a last resort. *Ms. Sign does not appear in any Uncanny Legends stage except for An Ancient Curse and Furry Cavern. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/023.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '??? | Mooth >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:White Enemies